Death
by R3mz1mlu
Summary: TxP. Trunks gets Pan pregnant.. now how does death relate to that? “They say that death is the first step to a great adventure, but is it? Or is it the the first step to living hell?”


Death

One shot

THIS IS OOC!

"**_They say that death is the first step to a great adventure, but is it? Or is it the the first step to living hell?"_**

_Trunks_ made **Pan** pregnant.

It was a one night stand, but she loved him, She hated him for doing that, but still she loved him.

How could he have done that to her? How could have she been so low to do it with her best friend? He probably doesn't remember. Right after Pan woke up in his bed she ran away. _No way he would remember… or would he?_

She waited and waited, sitting there, waiting for her results, there it was written, "PREGNANT" she flew home, happy and sad at the same time. He was happy, happy to be with Trunks, to be in his arms.. she loved him.. but who would care? They're 13 years apart.. There was no way she would tell her family. Especially Gohan, her father who would chuck a fit. _You'd understand mother wont you? _Pan asked as she looked at her mother's photo. Pans mother, Videl, died of cancer right after giving birth to Pan.

_**Pan wandered down the corridor, she did not know where she was, or what was happening, all she knew was, she was being chased,**_

STORY—

It was the day she would tell him.

"God ..pan look at this.." the boss yelled.

Pan stood up made her way to the bosses desk

"Yea?" she asked.

"Look" he said. The newspaper read:

Missing: A Serial killer ran away:

Name: Jason Tang

Age: Disclosed

Whereabouts: Not located yet.

Warning: Becareful late night.

"meh" pan said going back to her desk. "Ill call Trunks alright?" she said looking at her boss. _He can maybe give me a lift. _She thought as she dialed him.

_Ring Ring Ring_

T: _Hello? Trunks Brief speaking.._

Pan instantly touched her stomach. She nodded to herself _ I Must tell him sooner or later. _She took a deep breath.

P: _Hey!_

T: _Hi pan whats up?_

P: _can I ask a favour?_

T: _hey well Pan we need to talk. Did something happen last—_

P _wait we'll talk later, but can you do me a favour?_

T: _yeah anything.._

P: _Can you pick me up?_

T: _yeah sure, 9pm alright? And well talk then?_

P: _yes.. we really need to _

T: _yea.._

P: _Anyways ill see ya later alright. Mwaz_

T: …

_(PAN HANGED UP) BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_DID I JUST SAY MWA? _Pan shouted in her mind_.. Trunks ..daddy… Pan… mommy. AHH!_

2 hrs later

"There done!" Pan said sighting as she gathered the papers together and looked out the window. _Its getting smoggy… _

She thought as she couldn't locate Trunks car. _Man it must be hard.. I might as well as walk around._

"Hey Pan?"

"Yeah?" she yelled back shoving her stuff in her bag.

"Its getting snoggy and it pretty late. Do you want me to send you home?" her boss asked

"Naw thanks anyways, Trunks is going to pick me up" Pan said. Her boss has being like her second father to her.

"Alright, have a nice night."

Pan nodded as the door shut. Ten minutes later she decided to call him again.

Ring Ring

T: _hello?_

P: _Hey Trunks.. um.. isn't it about time?_

T: _yeah sorry Trafic. Huh what?_

P: _Trunks?_

T: _ I cant hear you Pan PAN! _

T: _I YOU! AAAAAAA_

P:_ what? Trunks?_

T:_ beep beep beep_

Pan panicked. She didn't know what to do. She got her stuff, and decided to walked home since she was afraid to fly. The weather was looking bad.

She suddenly stopped. _Something's following me.. _ she thought cautiously as she continued walking. She started walking faster and felt something still following her. It started raining. _No not now! _

She turned the corner, beginning to feel another stranger's presence around her. She started walking faster and faster until she saw Trunks on the wet concrete ground.

_There he is! _She thought _Why is he on the ground?_ And started walking towards him.

"Trunks! You were supposed to pick me up what happ—" Pan eyes widened in shock.

"NO!" she screamed. _No what? i.. I don't understand...NO!_

She rushed to his side, shocked. She fell down onto her knees and sat there sobbing. There he was on the ground with a dagger stabbed into him. Blood everywhere.

"—I don't understand.. why? Why did you just go? Your strong aren't you? You.. you just left.. leaving me behind with our—"

Suddenly she was in a shadow, full of darkness. She looked behind her, and saw a black suited figure, infrared vision stared at her, she knew who it was "Jason.." was all she could manage, he raised his arm up, holding a gun, shot Pan in instant.

Jason took out a cigarette, and removed his helmet. Took a puff, and as he glanced at Pan's body, with a snort he threw the cigarette on her and walked away.

A moment later, Pan got upholding her heart. Still remaining living for couple of seconds.

_I wanna be with the guy I love_

_Let me die in his arms tonight_

_If you don't love me _

_Just give me your key and _

_ill run away into your heart and die…_

Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime   
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you   
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

She whispered, "Trunks.. if we can not be together in this world, then at least please can you give me the key to your heart?"

Pan reached out her shaking body towards trunks until her hand quietly dropped onto his chest.


End file.
